


Tonight We Strike: RWBY Parady

by TheUltimateSupremeRobot



Category: RWBY
Genre: Don't worry Space Ghosts will be updated soon, HEY ANOTHER GIFT FOR SKYECHASER, Multi, ROBOT OUT, Silence In Atlas AU, Sung to the tune of Tonight We Strike from the Lion Guard, take this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateSupremeRobot/pseuds/TheUltimateSupremeRobot
Summary: My prediction/head canon for how the gang will save Blake#RescueBlakeSquad2K19





	Tonight We Strike: RWBY Parady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyeChaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeChaser/gifts).



Ironwood: I’m pleased to announce we have found your friend Blake. As you know, she was captured by The Traders, who sold her to the mines below us in Mantle. We tracked her down to a certain point of the mines.

*RWY, Oscar, JNR and Qrow snarl and mutter*

Yang: When can we save Blake?

Maria: We will save her TODAY!

Yang: *tenses in shock*

Maria: We have found out from that lad you were talking to that The Traders make sure that some of their victims can’t yap if they escape! 

Oscar: W-what do you mean…?

 

Maria: They sliced Blake’s vocal cords!

 

*gasps of horror and anguish can be heard*

 

Ironwood: Do not panic. Our medical specialists have concluded that the damage can be fixed. Blake and any other victims will never regain their full vocal range, but we can restore their ability to make speech patterns. Physical therapy can be utilized to help improve their voices as well.

Ironwood: *narrows eyes* However, they treat Faunus like animals and property they own. Do you wish to leave her there to be maltreated, raped, and mutilated?

Ruby: No! *brings out Crescent Rose and swings it* We won’t leave Blake in that horrible place!

Weiss: We will save Blake, no matter what! *brings out her rapier*

Yang: *punches the air and growls* I’ll pulverize whoever tries to stop us!

Qrow: Are you sure this won’t backfire, James?

Ironwood: We will try our best to make sure nothing...Unexpected happens.

Maria: What’s the worst that can happen?

Qrow: *sighs* I can’t stop you kids, and if James is ok with it, I guess I’ll go too. *brings out his scythe*

Jaune: I’ll save Blake. I won’t let another friend die! *swings his sword*

Nora: *growls and waves her hammer back and forth* I’ll break all their legs!

Ren: They must be stopped.

Yang: Tonight, we will attack this base, bring down racists and bastards alike!

Yang: Tonight… We STRIKE.

 

Maria: When you’re out in the battle

It's better to make your own rules

This attack will be totally unexpected

The black market is for fools!

Ruby: Faunus should go where they want when they want to,

Ruby: And eat, yes they eat, as they need!

Weiss: Those cowards can't give Blake a curfew!

Yang: Or tell her to beg on her knees!

RWY: NO!

(Everyone is seen storming towards the mines)

[Everyone]

Tonight we strike

Tonight we strike

No one's safe so the time is right

The Traders tonight will feel our bite

Tonight we strike

Tonight we strike

Ironwood: So before the night guard is ready

Ren: To defend their base from harm

Jaune: We'll make them all feel unsteady!

Nora: We'll give them cause for alarm!

JNR: YEAH!

(The base can be seen growing as they get closer)

[Everyone]

Tonight we strike

Tonight we strike

No one's safe so the time is right

The Traders tonight will feel our bite

Tonight we strike

Tonight we strike

[Everyone stops as they start to hear Ruby's plan]

Ruby: Alright fellas, bring it in.

Here's the plan….

While the traders are in their slumber

We'll be creeping beneath

And just like a roaring thunder

We'll wake them up with our feet!

(The base grows even closer as the group get to the entrance)

[Everyone]

Tonight we strike

Tonight we strike

No one's safe so the time is right

The Traders tonight will feel our bite

Tonight we strike

Tonight we strike

Tonight we strike

Tonight we strike

 

Tonight we strike

Ironwood: Tonight we strike!

Nobody is safe!

Everyone: The Traders tonight will feel our bite!

Tonight we strike!

Tonight we strike!

Yang: The traders tonight will feel our bite!


End file.
